


the middle

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [433]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Apple is in the middle of Raven and Darling.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Raven Queen/Apple White
Series: Commissions [433]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 3





	the middle

Apple can’t help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world, getting to be between Raven and Darling like this, the other two girls doing everything in their power to get her off, and to make sure that she feels absolutely amazing. She certainly does feel amazing right now, with Raven behind her and Darling in front of her, both kneeling between her spread legs, both eating her out from either side. As Raven works her tongue into Apple’s tight asshole, Darling licks at her pussy, and both make her moan so loudly, pleasuring her so much that she absolutely can’t contain herself.

Neither are going to stop here, with this just part of the plan to absolutely overwhelm with her pleasure and get her ready for even more. Once she is ready to be fucked, they both have a strap with her name on it, ready to fuck her from both sides, and really give her what she needs. She can hardly wait, but this certainly helps with her patience, as it all feels so good that she knows that she would be able to get of on this, and this alone. Apple is still glad that she will be able to get fucked absolutely senseless by them eventually, once they have both decided that she is ready for it.

“Please…ah, please, more,” she begs them both, not even sure what she is begging for more of, just knowing that she wants it, that she needs them more both more than anything. Both girls respond to her moans by picking up the pace, delving deeper with their tongues, until they have Apple absolutely screaming for them, losing herself so much in her pleasure that she can barely tell which way is up or down anymore. The only thing that she knows is that she needs this, and needs them to fuck her soon.

Fortunately for her, they both decide soon after that that she is as ready for their straps as she will ever be, with Raven pulling away first, and Darling taking the hint and following. Apple is left writhing and whining at the loss of contact, but she knows that things will only get better for her, soon enough. With just a little patience, she will soon have everything that she has ever need.

Raven is the one to lay back on the bed, so that Apple can get on top of her and straddle her. She wastes no time in sinking down on the toy, not wanting to hesitate, not wanting to lose out on any time that she could spend with it inside of her. As soon as it has filled her, she is moaning out wildly again, completely unable to hold herself back, completely unable to restrain herself. They have teased her so much for her to have reached this point, but now, she is finally getting everything that she wants. All that is left is for Darling to take her place behind her.

She has to go a bit more slowly, as she starts to push the tip of the toy into Apple’s asshole. Raven has done a good job getting her ready for this, but even so, it is slow work, and Darling takes it all very seriously, taking her time as she fits the toy inside of her, pushing bit by bit, until she has also filled her completely. All the while, Apple remains still between the two of them, her voice coming out softly at first, little gasps and moans as she gets used to this feeling of fullness, but once she has been filled, she can’t help screaming out all over again.

All of this is so good that she can hardly stand it, and she is so lucky to have these two to do this for her, so happy that they both want her this much, that they would both work to please her like this. No matter what, she knows that they are going to be able to satisfy her like this, and once both have fit the toys completely inside of her, once both have made sure that she is able to handle this, then they both begin to move as well, thrusting into her from either side, working together to give her what she needs.

Raven is the one to set the pace, thrusting up into Apple and pushing her back, and Darling is quick to fall into that same pattern, following right along. Both work in tandem to get her off, and she can hardly stand the ecstasy that she is sent into, getting this perfect treatment from both sides, her head thrown back as she screams out for them. It feels so good, even better than having both of them eat her out, and she never thought that she would be able to experience pleasure like this, never even certain that such a thing would be possible.

Now, it has all become a reality for her, and she is willing to let herself get completely swept away in that pleasure, while both girls fuck her hard in both holes, picking up speed the more they go. They can both tell exactly what Apple needs, and both are more than willing to give it to her, working her closer and closer to her limit, wanting to make her come for them, giving into her ecstasy entirely.

Finally, they are able to get her to that point, and it hits her all at once, the bliss of her climax more than she can bear. She is left screaming pathetically, writhing between the two of them as she comes hard, the most intense orgasm of her life. Both can tell that she is in pure bliss right now, and so, both remain with their toys buried inside of her as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. It is only when she is panting in the afterglow that they start to pull out, gentle with her, letting her lay down on top of Raven while she catches her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
